


Perfect Evening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus learns to deal with distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Evening

**Title:** Perfect Evening  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus learns to deal with distractions.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://sweetmelodykiss.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sweetmelodykiss**](http://sweetmelodykiss.insanejournal.com/) , who successfully guessed which [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/fall_fantasia/profile)[**fall_fantasia**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/fall_fantasia/) fic was mine. Her prompt: Starry night  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Evening

~

It was the perfect evening to collect herbs. Cool, with a hint of winter, just the way Severus liked it.

The only distraction was Potter, nattering on. Severus sighed. Potter had attached himself to Severus after the war with unswerving determination, but _why_ , Severus wasn’t sure. He didn’t allow himself to entertain any...hopes.

“--always loved the starry nights in Scotland,” Potter said. “Beautiful.”

“Indeed.” Severus looked up, only to see Potter staring at him.

Potter stepped close. “Yes,” he whispered, reaching for Severus.

_Yes,_ Severus thought as they kissed for the first time. The perfect evening despite the distraction.

~


End file.
